


Second Chances

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets pre-interview nerves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse Challenge #35

Merlin was nervous. It happened quite often really so he should be used to it by now. But this time he felt the nerves were warranted. After all it wasn’t every day you got invited to Avalon Arts Ltd. Merlin hadn’t even thought he had applied to work there, after all surely they had all the graphic designers they needed, but he must have. Probably in his mad panic when he finished university and realised he needed a job. When his name was called he stood and smiling entered the interview room, the door closed behind him and Merlin froze as he met the gaze of the interviewer. 

“Arthur?” he whispered disbelievingly, “What are you…” His question was cut off by Arthur’s lips pressing against his. Merlin couldn’t help thinking that this was a most unusual interview technique before Arthur’s tongue pressing into his mouth made all thought disappear.


End file.
